<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tomorrow by JessiDWalton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538976">Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton'>JessiDWalton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 months of not seeing each other, Also Jesse is best friend, Ana is such a fucking mom, Angst, Best mom, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Bottom!Jack, Captain Ana Amari, Dirty Talk, Fluff, I love her, I promise it will make sense if you read, Jesse feels that sexual tension, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Rosetta and Julian have some problems, Sex, Slight Toy Use, Smut, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Super Soldiers, all you need to know XD, awarded both, best friend - Freeform, idk what else to tag, just sayin, spanish soap opera obsession, talk of masturbation, talk of public sex, top!Gabriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly 5 months without seeing one another can be straining on a relationship. But they both signed up knowing how their relationship would be. They just needed to deal with it and enjoy their time when they could...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY!<br/>This is my first ever Overwatch fic, so please bear with me! I'm really just trying to get their characters down in my writing and I didn't really have a plan when I started... Soooo this is what I got.<br/>Please be warned there is Smutty goodness, so if you're not here for that... There is a back button.<br/>Also please be aware I am NOWHERE near fluent in Spanish and I used Google Translate. If anything is wrong, I am sincerely sorry. Please blame Google XD<br/>With all that in mind, please enjoy&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"Anoche ... ¿Con quién estabas?  ¡Dime!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> An over dramatic voice rang from the TV. The music in the background just as tense. All dialogue paused for that perfect effect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know where he's been, Rosetta…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mi amor…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> A male voice came in a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't call her that, cheating jerk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"¡No me llames así!  ¡Respóndeme!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> The female hissed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"¡Sé que estabas con ella!  ¡¡Lo sé!!  ¡Dejar de mentirme!  ¡Sácame de mi miseria!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rose…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"¡Multa!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> The male yelled making the TV and bedroom both dead silent. Awaiting his response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yo estaba con ella.  Tulia."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rosetta</span>
  </em>
  <span> gasped loudly while the man laying on the bed scoffed and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew he was cheating. Julian was untrustworthy from the very beginning…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jack! If I open this god-damned door and you're still watching that Spanish soap opera, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" A motherly tone came from outside the room making the blond jump to attention and quickly turn the TV off right as the door opened. Captain Ana Amari standing in the doorway. Arms crossed as she glared to her superior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Amari." Jack greeted as he set the remote down. "Is there a reason you have come to my quarters to judge my free time decisions?" He asked, arms behind his back as he stood in his military form. Staring down at the small woman with his blue eyes. Ana's dark eyes staring right back without fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long have you been watching this show." Ana sighed as she glanced around the messy room. She knew it was hard on Jack. She couldn't imagine being separated from her own love for months on end. Jack was usually a very tidy person but… depression got the best out of most people. "And when was the last time you had something other than Chinese takeout?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"3 months." Jack answered simply making Ana scoff and roll her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jack…" As she looked at the man, her heart ached for him. His normal 5'oclock shadow was more of a rough stubble, soon to be a beard. His blond hair was a mess. Blue eyes barely had any shine to them. He just looked… wrecked. Gabriel had been gone almost 4 months now. Not on purpose. But because he was working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was something she knew both men hated. But since Vincent had broken up with Jack, because of how much Jack worked… When Jack and Gabe had gotten together, they set that first rule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Work first. Relationship second</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a normal time, most people would think that to be a harsh rule. But they were in a time of war. Jack was the strike commander. Charged with keeping the peace. Helping the world. Keeping order. He was the head of Overwatch. He had priorities. And nothing.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Could get in the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for Gabriel, he was a commander below Jack. The commander of a secret co-op force. Hidden from the world. Charged with doing risky stealth missions. Missions that could take</span>
  <em>
    <span> months</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Months without</span>
  <em>
    <span> any</span>
  </em>
  <span> contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Any</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing saying the missions were a success. That everyone was safe. Nothing. Not a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ana knew Jack was worried about his lover. And the team. But mostly Gabe… though, being the Strike Commander Jack could never show favorites in the workplace. No matter what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She recalled many fights between the two because of that. Of course, they talked it over and Gabriel realizing why Jack made whatever decision he made. Which also lead to the rule:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep work and relationship</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> separate</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, even with how good Jack was at keeping his emotions hidden during work. He let go the moment he was alone. The moment he didn't have to prioritize the world before himself, he was just Jack Morrison. A man. Someone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeply</span>
  </em>
  <span> missed his lover...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you're worried about him…" Ana sighed softly, walking to her friend. The commander looking away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't bullshit me, Jack." She sighed. "You're not my commander right now. I'm not a captain. I'm your best friend." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a moment. The blond's head facing down before Ana saw his shoulders begin to shake. Her heart broke as she frowned and walked closer. Leaning up to hug the bigger man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you miss him… It's okay too. You may be a genetically enhanced soldier, but you are still human. That SEP serum didn't take away your heart or mind." She whispered, rubbing Jack's back. Frowning as she felt the tears on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if he's hurt…" The commander whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Gabe. Hurt or not, you know he's too stubborn to die. He's coming back for you, Jack." Ana smiled softly as she pulled away. Wiping the tears from those beautiful blues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… What's with this show?" She hummed, grabbing the remote and turning it back on. Arching her brow immediately at the dramatics. "I thought you hated these shows. You always bitched about how stupid they were and that Gabe forced you to watch with him…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They just… Make me think of him…" Jack's voice was weak as he stared at the TV.  "A-and it's really good when you sit and watch it…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Jack." The captain smiled sadly before looking around the messy quarters. "... It's filthy in here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very…" Came his weak reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, you." Ana sighed and turned the TV off. "You need to go take a shower because you reek like a homeless man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bu-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jack Warren Morrison." Ana snapped making the blond bow his head in defeat and walk to the bathroom like a kicked puppy. Not making a witty remark or anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mother sighed and began to clean up. Throwing all the trash away, putting the dirty laundry together, stripping the bed, wiping down counters, washing the dishes. Even starting dinner. She got a lot done before the soldier remerged. His face more clean-shaven, with his signature clean shadow. Blond hair shining. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clean</span>
  </em>
  <span> clothes on his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Smells good, Ana…" He smiled. Looking around as he walked to the kitchen part of his quarters. "You-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't have to. But I wanted to." Ana quickly hummed before sampling the soup and nodding. "This is a one-time thing, Morrison. You can't just let yourself go." She scolded, but they both knew her threat was empty. She would always help Jack when he needed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know. Thank you." Jack smiled slightly. The captain could tell he was holding back his emotions as best he could. It made her a little sad, but she couldn't blame him. She wouldn't want anyone to see her that vulnerable for long either…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The soup is about ready. Wanna put your show on?" She questioned, nodding to the TV. Smiling as Jack beelined to the device. Eager to feel any kind of familiarity of Gabe…</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That bastard!" Ana gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Told you Julian was a jerk." Jack replied simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Rosetta kind of deserved it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, don't pin this on Rose!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just saying-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rose deserves the world, Ana. The world!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay. Fine. Just don't start crying again…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ana smiled as she focused back on the show. It had been a few days since she came to check on Jack. A few days since she had been sucked into this godforsaken show which Jack had</span>
  <em>
    <span> happily</span>
  </em>
  <span> restarted for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would love to say that she wasn't really sucked in and just watched to keep Jack some company… but at this point, Jack was her third priority. Her first being her child. The second being this fucking show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. No. No. Not better no- God damnit, Julian!" Ana yelled making Jack laugh while he reached for his buzzing device. She immediately silenced herself as she saw Jack's body stiffen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ja-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're needed." He snapped in a cold, orderly tone. In no time, both were up. Ana left quickly to dress while Jack quickly put himself in uniform. Julian and Rosetta long forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jack walked out, Ana was right behind him as he marched to the airfield. A very small group of personnel in the field, around the familiar dark dropship. The doors still sealed tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Commander." A soldier greeted in proper stance. The other few mimicking quickly as they saw Jack. The commander nodding to them before facing the dropship. Waiting only a little longer before the doors opened and the ramp extended down. His blue eyes narrowed as he saw 3 familiar forms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Genji… McCree… Moira</span>
  </em>
  <span>… He named silently. His heart clenching as he didn't see </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The three waking down quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Boss." McCree nodded to Jack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where is your Commander." Jack said in a cold tone, looking past the cowboy. Normally, people would think Jack just wanted to quickly debrief and get back to sleep. But no one here was that stupid. They all knew he wanted to see Gabe. Not Commander Reyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm here, Morrison." A more gruff voice answered. The other darker form coming into view causing Jack to almost forget how to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel Reyes walked down from the dropship. His dark caramel skin lit by the lights of the airfield. His dark brown hair and eyes almost black in the dead of the night. Jack wanted to throw himself at the other. Feel the others rough beard against his stubble as they kissed… Those large hands grab at him and hold him impossibly close… That voice calling him… whispering the sweetest dirty phrases…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Reyes. Was the mission a success." Jack asked instead of any of that. His proper form never breaking. Not one emotion slipping past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." The other hissed making Jack's jaw tighten. "We were led to believe Sihon had key documents and resources for Talon, but our search proved to be negative. Instead, we turned to Jevier Griddle. Some kind of wackjob who accompanied Akande Ogundimu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doomfist</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in prison. We have solid leads that he is sneaking information to and from said prison…" He explained, crossing his arms. Those dark eyes looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> but Jack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently Ogundimu has rather… </span>
  <em>
    <span>extensive</span>
  </em>
  <span> plans." Moria interjected simply. Looking like she was more than bored with the idle chatter. "We found evidence which suggests targeted points on earth that would be subject to… well. Raid like attacks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raid like attacks. Bombings?" Ana questioned, glancing at Moira. The two never really got along, but they had to in this instance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps." The scientist replied in an icy tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And where is this evidence." Jack stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He could barely focus as his eyes kept flickering to Gabe. Scanning him for any injuries. Any signs of being unhealthy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But could only see a small cut on his jaw…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Commander.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Ana hissed, digging her heel into the others boot making Jack snap to attention. The others staring at him. Silent and expectant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He bit the inside of his cheek. His eyes flickering and narrowing as he saw Gabe</span>
  <em>
    <span> smirking</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's late." McCree finally broke the silence. "I say we've debriefed enough for the night. We're all tired and will be able to communicate better after a good night's rest." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." Jack quickly agreed with a nod. Making a mental note to thank McCree later. Not as Commander. But as Jack to Jesse…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all nodded and went their separate ways. Jack's heart hurting as Gabriel went toward his own room instead of following him. But he knew it was just keeping up appearances. No matter what, they had to be careful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he made his way to his own quarters. Walking in and immediately hearing Rosetta yelling on the TV. His eyes glued on the show as he slipped his coat off. Barely able to hear the soft</span>
  <em>
    <span> click</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh. And you said it was a stupid show." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice made Jack tense and then relax. Looking back and holding eye contact with those dark eyes. Both keeping silent as they just stared. Almost scared to make a sudden move. Not wanting to scare the</span>
  <em>
    <span> dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn't a dream. And they knew it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jack." Gabe called softly making the other immediately run over to him. Their arms </span>
  <em>
    <span>locking </span>
  </em>
  <span>in place around each other. The embrace to any non-SEP being would have been deadly. But to them, it wasn't tight enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack buried his face into the other's neck. Taking a deep breath of the familiar scent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anise and cinnamon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It made him cling even closer to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> taller soldier. Gabriel mimicking only burying his nose into the vanilla whiskey scented locks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cariño…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Gabriel whispered making the other shiver and pull away only enough for them to look at each other. Their noses bumping. This close, Jack could see the tears and relief in the other's eyes… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another second wasted, their lips</span>
  <em>
    <span> smashed</span>
  </em>
  <span> together. It was a bruising kiss yet slow kiss, not that either of them really cared. The high of being with each other, touching one another, buzzed through them. Almost like a buzz of just the right amount of alcohol. Just the right amount of a favorite drug…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mi cielito…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Gabriel purred between kisses making Jack whine softly at the nickname. This time their tongues slammed into each other. Teeth </span>
  <em>
    <span>clinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> harshly as their lips feverishly met. Their hands gripping and grabbing at the clothed bodies. Gabe's hands gripping Jack's hips and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yanking</span>
  </em>
  <span> them closer while Jack's hands gripped at the collar of Gabe's shirt. Silently begging to rip the article off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he received no opposition, his grip tightened and arms flew out. Ripping the shirt clean off the darker body before him. His hands</span>
  <em>
    <span> immediately</span>
  </em>
  <span> exploring and gripping the exposed flesh. But he didn't get much time to enjoy before he felt his own shirt form from his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel pushed away with a hiss before pulling Jack right back with a deep growl. Leaning down, mouthing, and kissing at Jack's neck. The latter leaning his head back to give Gabe </span>
  <em>
    <span>all access.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Those dark hands running up the pale chest. All the way up to those large and</span>
  <em>
    <span> beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> pectoralis. The taller man's mouth</span>
  <em>
    <span> watering</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the meer sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" Gabe drooled. "Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" He hissed. His hands both running up the sculpted pecs of his lover. It was definitely one of Gabe's favorite physical features about Jack… right after those baby blues and soft golden hair…. And round ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Missed your tits so much." He growled, squeezing the hard muscle making Jack whimper and shiver. "Missed you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack's eyes fluttered open at the change of tone in Gabriel's voice. Smiling softly as they shared a soft kiss. Immediately turning dirty and a battle of tongues. Those hands gripping at his pectoralis once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna touch every part of you… wanna</span>
  <em>
    <span> mark</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. Make love to you." The taller man growled into the pale ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>do it</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Jack hissed back softly before gasping as he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>shoved</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the bed below. Gabriel now towering over him. Both taking in the vision that was their lover. Savoring their moment. Both knowing this could very well be their only moment before another long separation…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look how hard you are, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cariño</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Gabe purred as he looked down at the large bulge in Jack's own pants. His hand reaching and grabbing his own bulge. Softly groaning as he continued to drink in just how delicious Jack looked…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi rey</span>
  </em>
  <span>, have you touched yourself while I was away? Maybe used one of our many toys, hm?" He growled, kneeling between the parted legs on the bed. Smirking at the way Jack bit his lip. "I can just imagine you laying here… sprawled out… fucking yourself </span>
  <em>
    <span>silly</span>
  </em>
  <span> with our biggest dildo. Wishing it was my warm, thick cock railing you. Wishing it could fill you with my large warm loads that you'd be able to plug in your body…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" Jack whimpered softly as Gabriel began to gently rub his hard, clothed cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, Jack." Gabe growled, removing his hand making the other whine. "Tell me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ye-yes…" The commander whispered. Blushing ear to ear as he looked anywhere but Gabe until he was forced to. The other waiting</span>
  <em>
    <span> patiently</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him to continue. "I have… Many nights-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In your office? During your lunch break."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jack thought. His blush spreading as he knew Gabriel knew him way too well…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My little exhibitionist." Gave smirked darkly. "Bet you leave the door unlocked too… Just like I'd have us… Also bet you did nothing to hold that loud voice of yours back… Imagining anyone who opened that door to see their strike commander fucking himself on his desk. Moaning </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabe, Gabriel</span>
  </em>
  <span>…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond moaned out simply from the words. His cock straining, begging to be released. A moan of relief escaping his lips as he felt Gabriel begin to work the button and zipper. But Gabe's patience grew thin quickly. Instead, he ripped the pants off much like he did with the others shirt. Growling as he saw those muscular legs and thighs…. And hard cock standing straight up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Commando</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He purred, looking up to those hazy blues. Licking his lips, he immediately took hold of the leaking cock. Only an inch or two shy of his own length. "You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoping</span>
  </em>
  <span> this was my dropship~ Hoping I'd be here tonight~ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hoping</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'd come in here and tear those pants off of you~" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Jack gasped breathlessly. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he hoped it was Gabriel. How could he not?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Jack." Gabe smirked, giving a firm stroke of the others cock. The blond moaning and arching up to his touch. "Bet you wanted me to pounce you right there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breed</span>
  </em>
  <span> you right where we stood. In front of all those people… To show them how well you could take my cock." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The strike commander rolled his eyes back. His body shuddering in pleasure as the darker soldier continued to pump his fist around the thick cock. Crying out as Gabe leaned down, licking and sucking at his left erect pink nipple before switching. Giving the other nipple just as much love and attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bet I could reach down and shove three fingers right in… bet you're hole is already prepared and ready for me to take~" The older purred, indeed letting his hand unwrap from Jack's cock and travel further down. Smirking as he was proven right. His lovers hole feeling open and ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you touch yourself this morning? In the shower." Gabe hummed as he saw Jack's quick nod. "Mm I can tell. You had a long shower this morning… used big blue, didn't you~" He purred, watching the other nod once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Gabriel pulled away. Shocked when Jack</span>
  <em>
    <span> latched</span>
  </em>
  <span> on to his arm. A quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> leaving his lips. He stared down at the blond for a moment. Seeing the fear in the blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cariño</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I'm just grabbing the lube…" He smiled softly, leaning down and kissing the other's lips gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…. Sorry…" Jack muttered, looking down in embarrassment. Hating how vulnerable he felt… not wanting Gabe to leave, but knowing the morning would most likely tear them apart once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't apologize, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi cielito</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Gabriel whispered, placing another kiss on the blond's head. "I've missed you just as much… and I hate to think of tomorrow… But right now, we are each others. There is no tomorrow yet. Just us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… Just us." Jack smiled sadly and looked back up. Sharing another soft kiss with his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just us." Gabe confirmed once more before quickly moving to the drawer and grabbing their favorite vanilla lubricant. Returning right back to his spot between Jack's thick thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hermoso…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He whispered, once again drinking in the sight of the paler man beneath him. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfección</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maravilloso. Mía</span>
  </em>
  <span>." His voice turned into a soft growl the more he spoke. The lube bottle clicking open before Gabriel poured some on his hand. Rubbing his fingers with the slick substance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gabe…" Jack moaned softly as he felt those large fingers circling his entrance. His legs instinctively falling more open. Giving Gabe full access to his body. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" He gasped, feeling one finger</span>
  <em>
    <span> easily</span>
  </em>
  <span> push in. Pushing deeper and deeper… Moving in and out</span>
  <em>
    <span> perfectly</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at how well you're taking my finger, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cariño</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Let's see… ah, took the second one just as easy~" Gabriel praised with a smirk. His eyes fixated on the way Jack stretched around the two digits. How those muscular thighs quaked just </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the pleasure. Holding his breath as he introduced the third finger. Noticing how Jack's body tensed and gave a little bit of resistance, but still opening up after only a moment of struggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel took this chance to lean forward and kiss Jack. Shoving his tongue into the other's mouth as he began to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> work his fingers in and out of the muscular body below. Jack's moans growing louder and louder. His body arching and silently begging for more as the finger twisted and turned. Plowing deeper and deeper. Scissoring, urging him more and more open…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Jack gasped, tearing his lips away from Gabe's. Gasping slightly for air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such a dirty mouth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi cielito</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The boy scouts couldn't have taught you that~" Gabriel teased with a smirk. Giving a particularly hard shove with his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel</span>
  </em>
  <span>." The blond growled softly. The olders hands pausing as he glared down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that any way to ask, boy scout?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As your </span>
  <em>
    <span>commanding</span>
  </em>
  <span> officer, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>order</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> me </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Jack huffed breathlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that a direct order, </span>
  <em>
    <span>commander</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Gabe arched his brow. His eyes staring down at Jack dangerously. But the other didn't even flinch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You heard me." Jack stated, holding eye contact. He knew Gabe would take this one of two ways. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck the police</span>
  </em>
  <span> way or the</span>
  <em>
    <span> yes sir</span>
  </em>
  <span> way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh." Gabe chuckled softly and shook his head. "You sure are lucky it's been a while." He smirked as he removed his fingers from the others body. Using the same hand to rub lube over his own thick cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, you're going to behave…" Jack laughed softly, watching that large hand work the even larger cock. Shivering as he noticed Gabriel still wore his pants. It was something he loved. To be completely naked while Gabriel still clothed… it made him feel so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>dominated</span>
  </em>
  <span> as simple as it was...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you rather me not?" Gabe smirked, arching his brow at the look Jack gave him. "Thought not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me one more</span>
  <em>
    <span> order</span>
  </em>
  <span>, commander. I'll</span>
  <em>
    <span> remind</span>
  </em>
  <span> you who is in</span>
  <em>
    <span> charge</span>
  </em>
  <span> outside of work." Gabriel growled deeply. Leaning down and pressing his forehead to Jack's. Their hard gazes burning together. Waiting. But Jack's mouth stayed in a firm, hard-line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack would normally</span>
  <em>
    <span> love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to challenge Gabe. If he knew they had guaranteed time together, he would have. But they had limited time and he just wanted to be connected with his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thought so." Gabe hummed, swooping closer and sealing their lips in a bruising kiss. Easily handling Jack into the position required and lining himself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cariño</span>
  </em>
  <span>… I've missed you." He smiles softly as their lips part. One hand caressing those perfect thighs while the other stroked his own leaking cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack gave a breathless smile but wasn't given any time to reply. A sharp gasp was pushed from his lips as he felt Gabriel push the thick tip in. Stretching him</span>
  <em>
    <span> deliciously</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabe</span>
  </em>
  <span>~!" The commander moaned out. His knees parting even more as his hips rose up to follow Gabriel's movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jack…" Gabriel groaned as he sank in deeper to the familiar heat. His eyes closing tightly and brows knitting at the glorious feeling. "So tight…so perfect… my Jack…" He rambled softly as he took his time bottoming out. Savoring the moment of their connection. Enjoying the moans, gasps, and whimpers leaving his</span>
  <em>
    <span> commander's</span>
  </em>
  <span> throat. The way Jack's throat bobbed or how his shoulders and chest rose up and down quickly with each breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're truly… Stunning, Jack…" He sighed out as he was finally completely sheathed inside. "Absolutely… Breath taking, you are, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi cielito</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Gonna fuck you so good… Gonna</span>
  <em>
    <span> imprint</span>
  </em>
  <span> the feeling into you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gabe…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gonna fucking breed you, Jackie…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel</span>
  </em>
  <span>…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gonna make such searing love to you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No need to beg, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cariño</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" Gabriel purred, gently thrusting his hips earning a sweet moan. "I will give you</span>
  <em>
    <span> everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And without another word, Gabriel gripped Jack's hips and gave a sharp thrust. Their voices harmonizing beautifully together in pleasure. He gave a few more thrusts this way before letting his hands rest on either side of Jack. Holding himself above easily and beginning to piston his hips down into the eager body below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A string of incoherent curses and moans filling the room from both men. The rough feeling of Gabriel's zipper and pants rubbing against Jack's skin sent spikes of pleasure through the pale body. The sound of the belt jingling just slightly with each harsh thrust…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was heaven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paradise neither of them had visited in nearly 5 months… And both were painfully aware neither would last much longer.  Neither used to the extreme pleasure after so long, like that once had been able to last for</span>
  <em>
    <span> hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> thanks to the SEP… but not even the serum could prolong such a delicious release such as this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A carefully calculated and executed thrust led Gabriel spot on with Jack's prostate. The younger yelling out in pleasure as his body arched and molded into Gabe's. His vision going white, but he could hear Gabriel groan as he tightened around his cock. Vision going black now as he felt that heavenly, thick warmth fill deep inside him. A medley of moans flowing from his open mouth as he erupted over both their chests. Gabe's own cum beginning to leak from between his cock and Jack's hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had always had larger loads than Jack and</span>
  <em>
    <span> boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Jack ate it up… literally, some times. A pure definition of</span>
  <em>
    <span> cum slut</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Gabe's mind…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both stayed still in their position for a moment. Panting and floating through the pleasure together. Slowly descending from cloud nine before Gabriel opened his eyes. Unaware of when he had closed them… but he didn't think too much. He had limited time. So he slowly pulled out before quickly grabbing a butt plug from the drawer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Returning to Jack, he used the leaking cum to lube up the plug. Slowly pushing it into the opened hole. Licking his lips as he watched carefully. Hungrily. Loving the way Jack easily took the plug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermoso</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" He mused to himself before leaning up Jack's body. Placing kisses all over as he traveled before their lips met in a sweet and gentle embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Jack…" He whispered against the lips. Dark eyes fluttering opened to lock with the hazy blue ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… Love you too, Gabriel…" Jack smiled a little breathlessly. Obviously still clinging to the aftershock of pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe smiled and said beside his lover. Smiling as Jack curled beside him. Their arms laying over each other and locking in a tight embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't fall asleep…" Jack muttered sleepily. His eyes already shut. "Tomorrow…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh…" Gabe smiled a little sadly as he studied Jack's peaceful face. His own body exhausted and more than relaxed after being beside his lover… "Tomorrow has yet to come, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cariño</span>
  </em>
  <span>…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is far away…"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it, lovies&lt;3 Please let me know your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>